Le Prix de la Liberté
by NoeImperia
Summary: OS KatsuDeku. Anticipation. Monde sans alter. Leurs souffles commençaient à se faire rare. Mais il fallait continuer à courir. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter. Aucun d'eux ne savaient se qui se trouvait au bout du chemin. Mais rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qui était derrière eux. La seule chose qui comptait était qu'ils soient ensemble, à n'importe quel prix.


**Le prix de la liberté**

Ses paupières n'arrivaient pas à s'ouvrir correctement. Le peu qu'il distinguait était complètement flou et la lumière vive l'obligeait à refermer les yeux immédiatement. Tout son corps n'était qu'une masse douloureuse et engourdie.

Bordel. Il avait beau s'y attendre, la souffrance ne diminuait pas pour autant.

Il sentait qu'on le transportait sur une civière, surement jusqu'à sa chambre. Trop faible pour s'interroger plus longtemps il essaya de détendre chacun de ses muscles. Cette exercice il l'avait pratiquer des milliers de fois. Se focaliser sur une zone. Inspirer. Contracter. Expirer. Relâcher. A ce jour c'était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ce remettre de ses… séances. Son dos rencontra une surface bien plus moelleuse que la précédente. Un lieu confortable qu'il reconnu comme étant son lit. Son corps avait commencé à partiellement se détendre mais sentir la douce matière en dessous de lui, lui fit lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Il entendit au loin les personnes qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici fermé la porte derrière eux avec un « clic » strident distinctif, juste avant de tomber dans les bras de morphée.

Deux hommes marchaient tranquillement dans un couloir.

-La vache, je suis crevé moi. Mine de rien il pèse son poids le garçon, l_âcha un grand homme en faisant des moulinets avec ses bras comme pour détendre ses épaules._

-C'est vrai que c'est dernier temps, il fini tous ses entrainements en miette…., _répondit son collègue à ses côtés_, pauvre gars… Ils sont de plus en plus sévère avec lui, pourtant il ne perd pas de son mordant. Une vrai furie.

-C'est bien vrai ! _rigola l'autre_, Bon je vais rentrer chez moi direct, pas envie de faire des heures sup' encore.

-Ouais, à demain mec, f_aisant un signe de main à son collègue qui commençait à partir dans une autre direction._

A peine il fit quelque pas qu'il entendit l'autre grogner et ses pas se précipiter à nouveau vers lui.

-J'ai encore oublié le code de la porte…_rougit le grand homme face à son homologue_.

-Encore sérieux ? Tu peux pas le marquer quelque part une bonne fois pour toute ou le retenir tout simplement ?

-Mais il le change chaque mois ! Et si je l'enregistre quelque part et que quelqu'un tombe dessus je suis bon pour le renvoie.

-T'es pas possible… Bon et retient cette fois ! 37510…

Il y eut un bruit sourd avant que son expression se crispa et que son corps ne commence à basculer en avant lentement.

-Matt ? _murmura son partenaire_.

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir son confrère finir sa chute que son oeil fut attiré par une vive masse verte qui fonçait sur lui. Un vive douleur le prit à l'estomac avant que son dos ne rencontre violemment le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? _paniqua-t-il_. Il essaya de se relever mais un poids sur son torse le repoussa.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux vert profond de la personne au-dessus de lui.

-On dit bonne nuit, _chuchota le jeune homme qui le maitrisait dans un sourire des plus malsain, une seringue à la main._

-Att…

L'aiguille s'enfonçait déjà dans sa peau. Et les ténèbres l'envahirent.

Le garçon aux yeux verts se releva jouant avec la carte d'accès entre ses doigts, détachée du corps de sa victime.

-Et bien tu vois Izuku, c'était pas si compliqué, _marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. _

Sans prendre la peine de cacher les corps qu'il venait d'endormir, le jeune homme se mit à sprinter à travers le couloir. _302… 303… 304… _pensa-t-il en observant les numéros inscrits sur les portes qui défilaient devant ses yeux.

_307 ! Bingo !_

Il s'arrêta net devant la porte. Il leva la carte d'accès pour venir la placer près du verrou électronique.

Sa main tremblait.

_Allez mec c'est pas le moment de flancher._

Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait.

Un « clic » retentit.

Ce simple son remplit Izuku d'une joie incommensurable. Il ouvrit la porte avec précipitation. La pièce comportait un lit, un placard… et c'est tout. La pièce était vide de vie.

Son souffle se coupa sous le choc.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il distingua une lourde respiration autre que la sienne. Il courut jusqu'au lit et souleva la couette dans un geste brusque.

Il était là. L'homme qu'il souhaitait retrouver si ardemment était là, sous ses yeux. Endormi tout habillé.

Des larmes de joie menaçaient de s'écouler à tout moment.

Le jeune homme debout passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux tout en l'appelant afin de le tirer de ses songes. Voyant que ces caresses ne le réveillaient pas Izuku tenta de le secouer par les épaules de moins en moins doucement. Toujours rien.

-Allez quoi ! _cria-il_

Il leva haut la main s'excusant d'avance pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quand le hurlement strident de l'alarme le fit sursauter.

-Merde, on est repéré.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant.

Une femme, qu'une quartaine d'année aux cheveux courts, se trouvait dans l'embrasure, le visage déformé par la colère.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer se qui se passe ici ? _hurla-t-elle_.

Les trois hommes présents dans la salle assit devant des écrans de contrôle, se relevèrent d'un bond au garde à vous.

-Quelques uns de nos systèmes de surveillance sont complètement brouiller depuis une dizaine de minute, _lui répondit l'homme le plus courageux_, _essayant malgré tout de contrôler les tremblements dans sa voix. _Nous faisons notre possible pour rétablir la connexion, commandante.

-Une dizaine de minute ? _questionna la femme d'un ton glaciale_, et c'est seulement maintenant que je suis au courant ? Bande d'incapable !

-Nous pensions à une toute petite perte comme cela…

-Je me moque de ce que vous pensiez, soldat ! Déclenchez l'alarme, tout de suite !

L'homme enfonça la tête dans son cou pour essayer de disparaitre au maximum et appuya sur un des boutons du tableau de contrôle. Une alarme stridente se mit à retentir dans tout le bâtiment.

La femme en face de lui se pinça l'arrêt du nez afin d'essayer de reprendre son sang-froid. Elle s'avança dans la pièce afin de se placer devant les écrans.

-Quels secteurs sont touchés ? _demanda-t-elle_

La voix plus calme de leur cheffe fut comme un électrochoc pour les trois hommes qui se remirent à leur poste afin de palier à leur problème.

\- Secteur 3, 6, et 12 madame, r_épondit un de ses subordonnés_.

_Le dortoir, le labo et le hangar _

Elle prit le talkie-walkie a sa ceinture

\- A toutes les unités du secteur 3, 6 et 12, nous subissons une infiltration d'un nombre inconnu pour l'instant. Tout le monde en alerte maximum ! Trouvez-moi et Ramenez moi cette bande de cafard !

Commandante ! La connexion est rétablie, _l'interrompit un des homme derrière elle_.

La femme releva les yeux instinctivement vers les écrans montrant les couloirs du secteurs 3. Ses craintes se confirmèrent. Elle vit une silhouette masculine transporté sur son dos une seconde semblant évanouie. Elle reconnu instantanément la première avec cet amas de cheveux bouclé.

\- oooh non, Izuku Midoriya, tu ne me voleras pas se que j'ai mis des années à façonner, _murmura-t-elle avant de reporter le talkie-walkie à ses lèvres_. Intrus repéré au secteur 3. Priorité absolue ! Il tente d'enlever le sujet 307 ! _elle baissa la voix plus menaçante_, si ces anarchistes de merde arrivent à mettre la main sur 307, je n'aurais aucun regret à trouer la cervelle de tous ceux qui l'auront laissé partir. Est-ce bien clair ?

Une multitude de confirmation ne tardèrent pas à sortir de la radio. Le commandant eut un sourire satisfait, sorti son arme de son étui et se mit à courir en direction du secteur 3.

_A nous deux Izuku Midoriya._

L'hurlement strident de l'alarme continuait de retentir, résonnant sur les murs du couloir. Une voix crépitante de femme énonçant les consigne de sécurité s'ajoutait au vacarme déjà ambiant.

Tous ces bruits auraient pu donner la migraine et la nausée à n'importe qui.

Mais pas à lui. Son coeur battait dans ses tempes faisant danser des légers points noirs devant ses yeux. Il n'en n'avait cure.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il flanche. Pas maintenant. Pas si proche du but.

Des cris et des pas commençaient à se faire entendre au loin. Ils semblaient nombreux.

\- Putain, _s'exclama-t-il_

Il tenta de courir, mais le poids qu'Il trainait sur ses épaules le ralentissaient considérablement. Au détour d'un couloir il vit une chose qui lui redonna espoir. L'ascenseur.

Cette simple vue lui permit de puiser la force nécessaire pour accélérer jusqu'à cet objet de bénédiction. Il appuya comme un détraqué sur le bouton d'appel, la panique commençait à l'envahir. Il tourna les yeux vers le couloir d'où il venait. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus arriva.

Tout au fond, au détour du couloir des soldats armés jusqu'aux dents commencèrent à faire leur apparition.

Izuku posa son poids mort contre l'ascenseur, se plaça devant lui comme bouclier. Il détacha une des deux fumigènes qu'il avait à sa ceinture, dégoupilla et la lança le plus loin qu'il put.

-Masque ! _cria une voix dans la fumée_. Commencez à tirer !

La sonnerie des portes de l'ascenseur retentit. Et les premiers tirs aussi.

Izuku émit un grognement presque animal en tirant Katsuki avec lui dans l'élévateur. Il le lâcha brusquement, sorti sa propre arme à feu et répliqua, essayant de toucher quelque chose à travers la fumée.

Des cris lui confirmèrent qu'il fit mouche.

-Les escaliers ! _Entendit-il_

De son autre main il appuya sur le bouton 0. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent.

Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration haletante.

Il sortit le chargeur de son flingue. 15 balles. Il ne pourrait pas les affronter. Il fallait avancer vite.

Il regarda sa montre et envoya le message qu'il avait pré-enregistré.

Il se baissa. Dans un faible « désolé » il envoya une claque monumental dans le corps qu'il avait de déposer à ses pieds.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

Deuxième claque. Son yeux papillonnèrent visiblement perdu. La bruit de la sirène l'agressa violemment. Il se couvrit les oreilles.

Troisième claque. Le corps se tendit, à présent alerte. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour se débarrasser de la brume dans son esprit. _Qu'est-ce…_

\- Katchan !

Son regard plongea dans celui qu'il avait devant lui.

_Deku. _

La surprise, l'incompréhension et la joie se mélangèrent dans son esprit. _Est-ce un rêve ?_

Deku ? _demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque encore endormie_

Je suis là, murmura le garçon aux yeux verts, un léger sourire au lèvre. Pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps à venir… Mais je te promets de te sortir de là.

Il s'avança et posa son front contre celui du blond.

Deku ? _répéta l'autre comme s'il n'y croyait pas. _

Il leva fébrilement une main jusqu'au cheveux de son vis à vis.

La douceur sous ses doigts rendit l'apparition réelle. Il soupira de bien-être.

-J'ai toujours su que tu viendrais, _sourit Katsuki_

Izuku gloussa légèrement avant de se redresser.

_\- _Y a du monde qui nous attend à la sortie. Va falloir courir, _dit-il,_… Je peux plus te porter. Tu t'en sens capable ?

Le garçon par terre semblait effectivement mal en point. Blâme, légèrement transpirant et sondébardeur noir laissait entrevoir des blessures encore fraiches.

Le bruit de l'ascenseur retentit. Ils tournèrent la tête vers les portes.

-Viens ! _s'exclama Izuku en tendant la main à son ami. _

Katsuki prit la main tendu et la garda dans la sienne quelques seconde. Il avait encore du mal à se dire que tout ça était bien la réalité.

Les portes s'ouvrirent.

Le couloir en face d'eux était désert.

Des cris et des pas de courses se faisaient entendre sur le gauche. Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même geste vers leur provenance.

-Par-là ! _cria-t-il e._

N'essayant même pas de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il suivit son ami d'un bond. En temps normal il n'en aurait pas eu la force, mais il faisait confiance à l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines.

_Et à Deku. Il était venu le chercher..._

Ils se mirent à sprinter ensemble.

Seul la peur, et ce désir si violent de sortir d'ici, animaient leurs corps qui menaçaient de s'écrouler à n'importe quel moment.

Izuku savait parfaitement où se trouvait la sortie. Tout droit. Toujours tout droit. Mais il ignorait combien de temps ils devraient courir ainsi avant de l'atteindre.

Katsuki poussa un cri. Une balle venait de siffler proche de son oreille.

\- Bordel de putain de merde ! _cria Katchan en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule. _

Ils les avaient rattrapés. Malgré le peu de lumière, il les voyaient au bout du couloir. Nombreux et armés.

\- Ne t'arrêtes pas ! _lui lança son sauveur._

Il prit sa dernière fumigène. Toujours dans sa course, il dégoupilla sa grenade avec ses dents.

Il se retourna et l'envoya de toute ses forces.

Ils n'arrêtèrent pas de tirer pour autant.

\- Surtout ne le tuez pas, lui ! H_urla une voix féminine au loin_, extrêmement aigu et désagréable.

Cette voix fit grimacer Katsuki. Il ne voulait plus jamais l'entendre. Pour cela il fallait qu'ils sortent.

Une très faible lumière blanche apparu au bout du couloir.

Une lueur d'espoir.

Les pas continuaient d'avancer. Les balles continuaient de siffler.

\- Presque... _murmura Izuku. _La lumière grossissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient.

Une porte.

Une porte avec un fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Un sourire. Un vrai sourire apparut sur leurs lèvres.

L'enfer était bientôt terminé.

Une balle tomba juste à côté de Katsuki le ramenant à la réalité.

Dans une dernière foulée ils arrivèrent à l'endroit tant convoité.

Leurs poursuivants étaient à une quarantaine de mètres d'eux. Encore loin.

Ils pouvaient le faire.

\- Occupes-toi de la porte ! _s'exclama Izuku en lui jetant une carte d'accès_. Je les ralentis !

Il sort son pistolet et fit face à ses ennemis. 15 balles. Aucune erreur possible.

Katsuki rattrapa de justesse la carte et se planta devant le petit boîtier qui permettait de déverrouiller la porte.

Un code a 6 chiffres.

BAM ! Un ennemi tombe. BAM ! Un deuxième tombe. Aucun d'erreur possible.

-Il faut un code ! _hurla Katsuki en essayant de couvrir le vacarme_, pas une carte !

BAM ! Raté.

Izuku fut prit de terreur.

_Un code ? _

Il n'avait pas prévu ça… Bordel ! Ce putain de bâtiment était censé fonctionner grâce à des passes !

-Deku ! _Commença à paniquer Katsuki_.

Soudain quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit.

-37510 !

La fumée dans le couloir commença à se dissiper.

Il se remit à tirer. Plus que 11 balles.

Katsuki inscrivit les chiffres.

-Il en manque un… _s'étouffa-t-il_

Sa respiration accéléra en même temps que sa panique.

_Non, non, pas maintenant… Si proche_

KATCHAN ! _Hurla son partenaire alors que leur assaillants se rapprochaient de plus en plus_.

La voix de son ami fit tilt.

Ces chiffres lui rappelaient quelque chose.

_Bordel oui ! Les deux abrutis qui le ramenaient tous les jours à sa chambre._

Il appuya sur le 9.

Diode verte.

La Porte se déverrouilla d'un mouvement sec vers le haut. Elle s'ouvrit sur la lumière du jour.

Katchan sortit dehors. Ses yeux mirent du temps à s'habituer à la lumière.

_Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu le soleil ?_

Il prit quelques secondes pour respirer convenablement.

Un bourdonnement venant de l'extérieur, comme celui d'un moteur, lui parvint aux oreilles. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Deku! _Lanca-t-il en se retournant vers le bâtiment qu'il venait de quitter._

Elle continuait à tirer.

BAM ! Cinq balles.

La peur avait été remplacée par la haine. La haine face à ces gens. Ces gens qui l'avaient privée de SON Katchan pendant tant d'année. Qui lui avaient fait subir tellement de douleur durant toute ces années. Qu'ils l'avaient arraché à son cocon familiale alors qu'il n'avait que 11 putain d'année. Qui l'avait arraché à LUI.

Lui, son ami d'enfance.

Ces pensées lui arrachèrent une larme. Il se mit à hurler et tira une nouvelle fois sur ses assaillants.

-Sors d'ici tout de suite ! s'égosilla Katsuki

La voix de son ami fut comme une claque.

Izuku était restée plantée là alors que leurs poursuivants commençaient à se rapprocher dangereusement.

Il fit volte face vers la sortie et se remit à courir.

Une douleur cinglante dans le mollet.

Il s'écroula dans un cri.

Une balle venait de la toucher.

-Deku ! _Hurla Katchan_

L'hurlement de son ami lui déchira le coeur. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts tenta de puiser dans ses réserves d'énergie pour se relever, mais il s'écroula aussitôt. A la force de ses bras il voulut ramper mais la douleur était trop forte. Un cri à glacer le sang lui échappa.

Voyant qu'il ne se relevait pas Katsuki courut vers lui.

_Non. _pensa Deku

_Non. non. NON !_

Izuku jeta un coup d'oeil vers leurs poursuivants. Une dizaine de mètres encore.

Il regarda son ami. Son alter ego. L'homme pour qui il était capable de tout.

Katchan était sur le point de repasser la porte d'entrer.

_NOON ! Il était venu pour le sauver. Et il n'échouerait pas._

Son arme toujours à la main, il le pointa vers la porte de sorti.

Katsuki surprit de ce retrouver dans la ligne de mire de d'Izuku, s'arrêta net dans sa course.

Leur regard s'accrochèrent et tout disparu. Leurs attaquants, la sirène d'alarme, les cris, les bruits de moteur, la douleur, la peur, la fatigue... Tout disparu. Leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent plus. Tous les moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, avant leur si longue séparation, refirent surface.

Le manque constant de l'autre s'était fait ressentir chaque jour. Comme une douleur muette au fond de l'âme.

Aujourd'hui la peine s'était apaisé. Ils étaient là. Tous les deux.

Ils avaient espoir. L'espoir de pouvoir vivre à nouveau. _Ensemble_.

Seulement, des moments, ils n'en n'auraient pas d'autres.

\- Vis. _chuchota Izuku dans un souffle_

Il détourna l'arme de son ami d'enfance et tira dans le boîtier qui avait servit à déverrouiller la porte.

BAM ! quatre balles.

La porte s'abattit d'un coup sec. Sans appel.

\- DEKU ! _Hurla Katsuki de toute la voix dont il était capable._

Il se jeta sur la porte et la rua de coups. Vainement.

-DEKU! _continua-t-il hurler_

Il vit son ami à travers la vitre. Il lui lança un sourire triste juste avant de se faire encercler par ses futurs bourreaux.

-Izuku… NOON, DEKU!

Il continua frapper en hurlant dans cette énorme porte en béton qui venait de piéger l'être humain le plus précieux à ses yeux.

La commandante un grand sourire mesquin aux lèvres, apparut par la fenêtre. Il ne vit plus Deku.

Cette vipère a la voix si désagréable.

\- Je sais que tu reviendras me voir à présent, _couina-t-elle_.

\- JE TE TUERA ! _Lui cria-t-il, _TU M'ENTENDS ? JE TE TUERA DE MES PROPRES MAINS. CRÈVE !

La vieille dame explosa de rire.

Le bruit de moteur arriva derrière lui.

Deux mains l'agrippèrent et le forcèrent à les suivre.

Il ne se débâtit pas, trop occupé à crier toutes sortes d'injures à l'encontre de celle qui détenait maintenant Izuku.

Il se sentit soulevé du sol. Deux personnes le montèrent sur un véhicule. En quelques secondes un moteur se fit entendre et l'engin démarra, fendant l'air à grande vitesse.

Au bout d'un certain temps il fut trop loin de lui et se tut, reportant son attention sur le moment présent. Il était à l'arrière d'un transport anti-grav* en compagnie de 3 autres personnes

\- Vous êtes qui vous? _lança Ezra_

\- Nous sommes venu avec Izuku pour te récupérer. Content de t'avoir trouvé. Ça fait longtemps qu'on te cherchait. _Lui répondit un grand costaud avec un sourire._

Voyant le regard tueur que lui lançait son interlocuteur, l'homme sortit une gourmette de sa poche et le lui tendit.

Katsuki la reconnu aussitôt. Un présent qu'il avait offert à Izuku pour son septième anniversaire. _Katsuki Bakugou _y était gravé. Il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'on fait... pour…Deku, _réussit-il à articuler entre deux sanglots._

\- On reviendra gamin, _dit une des femme présente_, on reviendra... Toi et lui, vous êtes des éléments essentiels. Il est notre leader, tu es notre arme. Ce n'est qu'avec vous deux qu'on gagnera cette putain de révolution, _elle marqua une pause_, tu auras ta vengeance, je te le promets !

Katsuki eut un regard perplexe pour cette femme. Bien qu'il n'est rien compris à cette histoire d'arme et de révolution, mais il retient une chose. Vengeance.

A peine avait-il eut le temps de replonger dans le regard si profond et réconfortant dans son ami d'enfance qu'on le lui avait arraché. Encore.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi furieux.

Oh que oui il allait revenir. Revenir pour se venger.

Et ce sera un véritable bain de sang tant qu'on ne lui aura pas rendu son meilleur ami. _SON Deku_.

_Promis. _

Voilà. Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction. Je suis assez contente de l'avoir fini.

A la base c'est juste une petite scène d'une histoire BEAUCOUP plus grande dont le lore est déjà bien avancé. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'assez intemporel et de neutre dans la localisation afin de ne pas devoir vous faire des explications ou description trop longue qui auraient coupé l'action. C'est un sacré challenge d'écrire quelque chose où les gens n'ont pas le conteste pour tout comprendre. J'espère avoir réussi et ne pas trop vous avoir perdu... S'il y a des moments que vous n'avez pas compris, des grosses fautes, des maladresses etc... N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je prendrais le temps de corriger.

"L'empereur nous garde" Noé


End file.
